Jumanji: The Skull Face
by Kent Abeman Smith
Summary: After successfully solving Alan's clue, Alan, Judy, and Peter were sure they were done with Jumanji for good. However, when a stranger barges through the door, looking for the game, they will realize the last clue they solved also destroyed the last lock and freed the skull faced Jumanza, the evil master of the game. Now, Jumanji is coming to them. And it's not a game anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Jumanji: The Skull Face I

**Brantford, 1973**

Alan Parish pulled a strange box out of the dirt. He was walking by a construction site near his father's shoe factory when he heard the sound of drums. He followed them through the park and over the bridge crossing the creek, to the construction of the new shopping center. The bell rang for the workers to go to lunch. Alan waited behind a tree until the area was clear and snuck into the building area. In the construction site, Alan stumbled upon a large square hole dug for the movie theater addition. He followed the banging of the drums to a wall of dirt. He placed his ear near the dirt and could definitely hear he was next to it. He dug through and after several digs he felt the tip of his fingers something wooden. He wiped the dirt away and pulled it out. It looked like a small rectangular box. He placed the wooden box on the ground and wiped away some of the dirt on top, revealing it to be a board game. "Jumanji" read the name. It appeared to be a jungle themed board game. Alan was never much into board games, but something about this one seemed to pick his interest. He heard voices coming back. Some of the workers were coming back from lunch. He picked up the game and tucked it under his arm and swiftly ran out of the construction site.

Alan rode his up the driveway, holding onto the game. He got off his bike and hoped up to his front door and barged in. he ran up the stairs of his large house and up to the attic. He placed the game on the floorboard and opened the panels. It looked like any other board game he played, except some things stood out. In the middle, a black bubble was placed in the middle of the game. A pathway was scribbled all over. In one of the panels, he saw some pieces. He picked one up, it was an elephant. The piece flew out of his hand to the starting point on the game board. Shocked, he tried to pick up the elephant piece but it felt like it was cemented there. 'Strange,' he whispered.

A small pebble hit the attic window. Alan quickly closed the games and placed it behind some old boxes. He went up to the window and opened it. Carl Bentley, his friend, was standing on the front lawn, waving.

"Hey Alan, you want to check out the new toy store on Smith Street?" Carl shouted.

"Yeah," he said with excitement. "Wait up; I'll be down in a second." Alan raced downstairs and ran out the front door. He met up with Carl and the two boys rode their bikes into town.

Several hours passed and Alan returned home. That toy store didn't have much, but he bought some comics from the comic book shop next to it. He parked his bike on the front lawn. He ran up to the attic and took the game out. He opened the panels and saw the elephant piece still in the same place. He found a pair of dice and starred at them. He saw one of the panels had a wide opening and figured that's where he was supposed to throw them. Alan rolled the dice and they landed on the panel. "Alan," his mother shouted, "Dinner."

Alan got up and walked towards the attic door. Before he remembered to put the game away, suddenly strange gold sparkling light waves wrapped around him and dissolved him, vanishing into the black bubble in the middle of the board game.

**Allsburg, 1996**

Lyle looked at the computer and noticed the alert signal flashing. He hoped off the couch and planted himself in the desk chair, frantically typing, pounding on the keyboard. The screen revealed a map of the New England region. Lyle clicked on the mouse and zoomed in on the signal. He could feel his heart pounding, each beat like thunder echoing through his body. The map zoomed in on a small town, not far from where they were. The energy level coming from the town was nothing like he'd seen in his young life. Could it be they finally found it?

"This better not be another virus." He warned the computer. The image cleared and he saw the name of the town. His jaw dropped. "Brantford? No, no, this can't be right." But the computer was not lying, the energy from coming from a house on the north side of the town. When the computer pulled up the address, he didn't need the internet to tell him the very house he was looking at. It was the Parish residence. The same house ten year old Alan Parish who disappeared over two decades ago lived in. Lyle starred at the screen. Could this be real? Lyle and his sister, Haley, had theories that there was a connection. How else could you explain how a kid like Alan Parish disappeared from his home without a trace? But that's all they were, theories. At least until about two minutes ago they were.

Without wasting time, Lyle hopped out of his chair and picked up the phone. After a few rings, he answered. "Hey, did you find something?"

"Find something?" Lyle could barely hold his excitement. "You're not going to believe this, but the detector picked up a signal at the old Parish house."

There was a pause. "Wait, you mean it's in Brantford?"

"The computer does not lie."

"That's impossible, we've been searching every corner of this continent and it's only been a ten minute drive away?"

"I know. I'm freaked out by this as much as you are."

"Okay, okay, meet me out front in two. Wait, before you leave, bring the snakes eyes with you. If this isn't a false alarm, which I doubt it isn't, we are going to need to defend ourselves."

"Right," Lyle walked over, phone on his shoulder, next to the energy detector by the computer. He opened a panel, revealing glowing red dice. He picked them up and placed them inside a compartment on gold rod his father gave him.

"I'll meet you out front." Lyle hung up the phone. He then put on his jacket and placed the rod inside and dashed out of the station. A black 1995 Mercedes e320 was waiting in front, like Lyle knew it would be. He opened the door and got into the passenger seat.

The man he talked to on the phone was behind the wheel. "Got the snake eyes, buddy?"

Lyle lifted his jacket, revealing the rod, which was glowing red. "They never got this bright before."

"Then that means we may have finally found this thing. I just hope we aren't too late." They pulled out of the parking lot, onto the main road. "If we are, let's just hope we have prepared enough for when _he _returns."

**Brantford, 1996**

Alan stood on top of the stairs. He took in the sight of his old home. For twenty-three years, he lived in the darkest world unknown to man. He was hunted, attacked, and nearly meet his end too many times to count. But he was finally home. Nora still held onto his arm, looking at him with keen interest. "Is this how you get into character?"

Alan looked her, "Huh?"

"I get it; an actor never reveals his tricks." Nora let go and walked down the stairs. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Make yourself at home jungle Man."

"But this is, er, was…" before he could finished, Judy stepped in and finished for him. "Okay Alan, you can step out of character now." Nora smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Alan annoyed, looked at Judy. "What's the big idea?"

"Alan, I don't know if you figured this out, but you've been gone for twenty-three years. Technically, you're supposed to be, you know." Judy explained.

"What, you mean six feet under?" Alan retorted.

Peter hoped down to the bottom of the stairs "Yeah Alan, you're kind of a legend here. You should hear all the stories people say about you."

Alan shook his head. "Guys, I know you mean well but now that I'm finally out of Jumanji for good, I've got some catching up to do. I want to meet up with Carl, see my old friends are still around, find out about my parents, if they're, you know, still around."

'Oh Alan I'm sure you want to pick up where you left off." Judy tugged his arm. "But give it some time. There's no rush. You're no longer in Jumanji, having to think three steps ahead of everything."

'Yeah, you're right. I should take it easy, kick back, and…" Alan lifted his other arm and sniffed his arm pit. "And take a bath. Pee-eww! In a real shower with real plumbing, not a crocodile infested river." Judy and Peter laughed. 'oh, speaking of the game, where is it?"

"Still in the attic," Judy replied.

"You guys haven't destroyed it yet? What are you doing? Peter, my Dad kept a axe in the shed in the back yard. Judy, light the grill so we can burn the remains.'

"Relax, we'll burn it tomorrow." Judy comforted.

"Or bury bit. Or burn it and bury it." Peter joked.

"Well, either way, I'm not getting near it until each of us is sure it will never harm anyone again." Alan said. Judy and Peter went to the living room, Alan went to his father's sport room and found some of his old clothes. He went to the bathroom and took off his jungle clothes for the last time.

**Under Jumanji**

The entity was enthralled. Everything worked out so well. The foolish Parish man and the naïve Shepherd children actually did it. They broke each of the locks. The entity could feel the power coming back to him. For the first time in millennia, he can unleash his might on the world once more. Among the gears helping keep the game together, a fire ball formed. It was growing larger by the minute. The entity glanced upon with, almost with admiration. The fire ball was his power. It was coming back to him. Soon the gears stopped. The ground started shaking. It was time. The entity walked towards the fireball, placed his hands inside the raging ball. Soon the energy rushed back into him. Yes, pure power. It rushed through his being like sunlight on plants. Soon everything began to crumble. Gears fell around him. They were no longer needed. He had a new world, one where he didn't need to keep it powered.

**B**

After coming out of the bathroom, Alan walked downstairs to the living room. Judy and Peter were watching TV. When Alan came in, they were a little surprised. They weren't used to seeing Alan in regular clothes. He wore a black shirt with light blue jeans and black shoes. He kept his beard but trimmed his hair a little. He smiled at the two siblings. "What, you think I didn't miss wearing stuff not made of tree bark?"

"Wow Alan, you look dashing." Judy joked. They all laughed. Outside, a Mercedes pulled up in front of the house. A bright light suddenly lit up the front yard. None of them noticed.

**B**

Lyle hopped out of the car. He checked the address and the cross street. "Yep, this is the house."

"Hurry, find the game and bring it here. We need to get that thing before it causes–" a bright yellow light shined through the attic window. It was so bright it lit most of the street. "Oh… no," the driver felt his entire body go stiff. Before the driver could speak or move, Lyle hopped over the hood of the car, dashed up to the front door, not bothering to knock, kicked the front door open.

**B**

Judy and Peter jumped to their feet and screamed when they heard the door slam open. They all ran to the front door to see a teenage boy frantically looking around. He was dressed in a black sweat jacket over a camouflage t-shirt with jeans and black boots. Something in his jacket was glowing red. Judy and Peter stood behind Alan, who was ready to tackle the kid. The kid saw them and wasted no time. "Where is it?"

"What are you doing in our house?" Judy shouted.

"Where is it?" the kid asked, louder.

"Where's what?" Alan replied in a firm voice.

"The game! Where is the game?" The kid took a step closer. "There isn't time; tell me where the game is!"

"You, you mean Jumanji?" Peter answered.

A bright yellow light brightly shined from upstairs. "No!" the kid shouted. He ran past the three, up the stairs.

"Hey guy, where do you think you're going?" Alan shouted, chasing after him. Peter and Judy followed. The kid ran up the attic door, kicking it open, and ran in. "Do you have a problem using door knobs you little punk!" Alan charged up to the kid, but stopped when he saw it. A spinning ball of yellow light with the game in the middle of it floated in the middle of the attic. They all looked at with horror. "What is going on here?" Alan asked the boy.

The kid turned around to look at them. "How many times did you play this game?"Alan, Judy, and Peter starred at him, each not understanding the boy talking to them. "Answer me! How many times did you play?"

Judy was the first one to speak. "I-I-I don't know, a bunch of times. We kept playing to free our friend." The kid took a step closer to her. Alan got between them, looking at the kid with intense eyes.

"How many times exactly did you play?"

"Like forty something times." Peter answered.

The kid's face turned white. He slowly turned towards the spinning yellow ball. "No, no, no! You've set him free!"

"Set who free? And what is going on here? How do you know about the game?" Alan shouted.

Before the boy could respond, the ball exploded, shaking the house violently. Everyone covered their eyes from the sheer brightness of the blast. When Judy took a peak, her heart dropped. Standing, floating in their attic was the skull face. The creature that chased Alan when he took the dice into Jumanji, and the thing that tried to have her and Peter eliminated when they threatened to destroy the game if Alan died.

Skull face looked down at them and laughed, his demonic voice sent chills down Alan's back. The entity then noticed the kid in front. Immediately, he knew exactly who this kid was. Skull face pointed his finger at the boy. "Fool, you think you can stop me now? The locks have been undone. I am free to rein over this pitiful world again. There is nothing neither you nor any putrid Paulsen can do to stop me."

Judy couldn't believe what was going on. What did he mean he was free? What locks have been undone? Who was this kid and how does skull face know him? Who the heck is Paulsen? These questions raced through her head. She noticed Peter looking at her, his expression told her he was unsure what to make of what was taking place also.

"Parish, Shepherds, the time has come for you to meet your end. But first I should thank you three."

The trio looked at each other in confusion but then turned towards the boy in front of them, who was looking at Alan in shock. "_You're_ Alan Parish? You're the Parish boy who vanished twenty years ago from this house." Wow, Alan thought. Peter was right about him being a legend.

"What do you mean you thank us?" Peter shouted at skull face.

"Yeah, what could we have possibly done for you?" Judy stepped forward, standing next to the boy. "All you've done is tried to harm us!"

Skull face laughed again. "Each clue you solved chipped a segment of the chains that bound me. You're petty quest to free your friend was the quest needed to set me free from that dreadful cell."

"Cell, wait, we freed you?" Judy looked at him in horror. "No, you're lying!"

Skullface laughed harder. "You claim what you hear is deceit but you know my words to be true."

"No," Peter shouted. "All the trouble Jumanji put us through, there's no way all that was just to free you!"

"Jumanji is my servant. It exists to obey me. Now, I have no obligation nor need to explain to you the implications of your actions." Skull face was not laughing anymore. "Not that it matters to me; you will not live long enough to care." Skull face lifted his hand and shot a red beam. Alan, Judy, and Peter shouted.

**B**

Lyle couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alan Parish was sucked into Jumanji and those kids were the ones who freed him. And in doing so, they freed this monster. When he saw the entity attack, he immediately took out the rod and aimed it at the skull face. A dome of red energy covered him and the others. The entity's blast was thwarted by the shield. Lyle then charged at him. He aimed again and shot a beam, hitting skull face directly. The skull face crashed to the ground. After getting up, his bright red eyes glowed to a bright orange. The house started to shake more violently. A ball of green energy formed around the entity. Soon pieces of the attic were flying around. Lyle took another swing, but when the rod hit the sphere, it exploded and sent him flying to the back of the attic, and everything went black.

**B**

Alan and the kids watched the boy fight skull face and attacked him with the glowing red rod. Then he hit the green shield around skull face which sent him flying the back, hitting the wall. He didn't get up.

"I have had enough of this." The entity shouted. Alan, Judy, and Peter huddled by the boy's unconscious body. "It's time for you to face the ultimate wrath of Jumanza." The ceiling of the attic started to tear as did the walls. Then all of it tore away, exposing them to the night. Peter hid by Alan's left. Judy was attending the boy who was still knocked out. Then Peter caught eye of the boy's rod thing. As Skullface was about to unleash another attack, Peter sprinted towards the rod and aimed it at the foe. "Eat laser skull head!"

"Peter!" Judy shouted.

"Watch out!" Alan yelled out to him.

A giant green beam headed right towards him, Peter then fired a bigger red beam then the older boy did. It smashed the green shield around skull face and sent him flying. Skull face crashed into a nearby tree trunk. "Nizzer!" Peter cheered. But his victory dance was cut short when skull face appeared again.

The entity lifted his hand and the game board floated towards him. Skull face took the dice and placed it in his rob. "My power may not be fully realized, but just to show you how futile your attempts will be to try to defeat me," the game board was shattered into millions of pieces save for the black bubble which skull face grabbed. "There is no going back. No clue to make this go away. Jumanji is here to stay. The game is coming to you." He crushed the black bubble, causing a bright explosion, sending the trio flying back to the attic, knocking them out. Skull face could have finished them there, but he wasn't strong enough to overcome the power of the snake eyes. He will have to wait, for now. He rose high up in the sky and disappeared into the darkness.

**B**

Judy was the first to awake. The whole attic, except the floor and back wall, was completely blown away. Everything that had happened felt like a blur but she knew it happened. Alan was beside her, knocked out. She then saw her brother lying face down next to her. She felt a spot on her head that was throbbing; Judy rubbed it hopping to give it some relief. She slowly got up, stumbled on a few steps before finally finding balance. The boy who barged into their house woke up. Judy walked towards him to see if he was okay.

"What happened?" The boy asked.

"There you go asking the questions again." Judy approached him. "That thing, whatever he is, ran off after Peter shot him with your magic rod."

"Peter," the boy said.

"My little brother, he's the guy knocked out over there in the orange shirt."

The boy looked at Peter. "He wasn't strong enough."

"Wasn't strong enough?" Judy became enraged. "If it weren't for Peabody we'd all be wasted right–"

"I was talking about the thing that came out of the game." The boy got up.

"Oh, of course," Judy's cheeks turned red.

"Where's the game?"

"He, he destroyed it."

"All of it?"

"Except for the dice. Why did he not destroy the dice?"

"The dice controls Jumanji."

"But I thought he destroyed the game?"

"He destroyed the board and black orb."

"Black orb," Oh great, Judy thought, she was learning a lot today about a game she and her brother have played over forty times.

"The stone he and Jumanji were locked in. A long time ago, the skull face used to torment people and used Jumanji as a means of luring them in. Some ancient tribal warriors used the black orb to trap them in. The clues were used to lock him in there."

"How do we get him back in?"

"We can't, he destroyed the orb."

"Can't you use another one?"

The boy glared intensely at the girl in overalls. "Another one, what part of ancient tribal warriors did you not understand? There is no 'other' one."

"So we're doomed then. Because that's the impression I'm getting from you." Judy crossed her arms.

"Not exactly, he hasn't reached his full power."

"Full power, you mean all this isn't," she gestured towards what used to be her attic. "That wasn't his full strength?"

The boy walked over to Peter and picked up the rod. "Nope, probably not even a quarter of his full potential." Judy felt shivers down her spine. If barely at a quarter did this, it was jarring to imagine skull face at one hundred percent power.

"W-w-what did he mean that he should thank us?" Judy crossed her arms, tugged at one of her ponytails. The boy walked over to Alan.

"Whenever you went into the game, you got a clue before going in, right?"

"Y-y-yeah," Judy already didn't like where this was going.

"Every time a player solves the riddle, it releases a lock and gives some power back to the skull face."

"Power?"

"Yeah, and thanks to you, each of those restraints was lifted, giving him access to a large portion of his power. That made him strong enough to break free of the orb he was trapped in."

Judy became angry again. "Wow, hold it; don't go blaming anything on us. All we were trying to do is free Alan from the game."

"Right, some jungle man's freedom was totally worth ending the world." Judy said nothing. The boy stood above the unconscious Alan. "So this is Alan Parish, the missing Parish boy. And to think people were sure his father chopped him up to pieces."

"What," Alan awoke. "They thought my dad did what to me?"

"Doesn't matter, it didn't turn out true."

Alan struggled to get up to his feet. Judy rushed over to aid him. "Where's Peter?"

Judy pointed to her brother. They walked over to check on him. "Oh, he's out cold, but looks alright otherwise."

"Peabody," Judy held her brother.

Alan glanced over to the boy. "You, door kicker, you've got a lot to answer for."

"Then maybe I should be the one to do the answering."

Alan and Judy looked towards the smashed attic doorway to see another stranger, older than the boy. He looked about Alan's age, maybe younger. He was dressed in all black and had dark brown hair combed back with a goatee on his chin. "You've got questions. Unfortunately, you're the answer to a lot of them."


	2. Chapter 2

II

"Who are you?" Alan asked.

"Introductions, fine. I am William Paulsen, but you can call me Will. This champ over here is my nephew, Lyle."

"Paulsen," Judy uttered. "You aren't, you can't be…"

"Yes, we are members of the Paulsen family, considered the first inhabitants of Brantford. Wilson Paulsen is my great, great, grandfather; he was the oldest son of,"

"World famous explorer, James Paulsen," Judy finished.

"Looks like you've been keeping up on your local history, Judy Shepherd."

Judy's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"Brantford School keeps a digital record of its students on their computer network. They should really up their security." Judy stared blankly at him. "Anyways, you probably want answers."

"Ok," Alan said. "What just happened here?"

"Your friends here solved all of the clues which unlocked the entity known as Jumanza, allowing him to escape his prison."

"Jumanza, you mean Jumanji."

"No, the two are separate. Jumanza is the master of Jumanji."

Alan wasn't sure he understood what Will was saying. Master of Jumanji? All the years he spent trapped in the game, it never occurred to him Jumanji was a slave to something more sinister. "How do you know this?"

"My family has had… history with the game you could say. For over twenty years, twenty-three to be exact, we have been monitoring the whole hemisphere for any sign of Jumanji. It's unfortunate that when we finally found it, Jumanza escaped. Luckily he's not at his full strength."

"Uncle Will, he has the dice. He destroyed the board and the orb." Lyle explained.

"Yes, I expected he would do that. Fortunately for us, the other half of the orb is secure and no way will he get to it."

Peter woke up. Judy helped him stand. "Wow, what happened here."

"We're about to get some answers." Judy pointed towards Will and Lyle.

"So," Alan crossed his arms. "Tell me about this orb."

"You saw him destroy the first half, the one that was in the middle of the board." Lyle answered. "That was the half Jumanza and Jumanji were trapped in. The other half is where Jumanza's powers were placed. When the entities were sealed into the orb, it was split in half in half to prevent Jumanza from using his powers to escape."

"Twenty-three years," Judy pondered. "Alan, that's when you were sucked into the game," She looked at Will. "How did you know the game took Alan in?"

Will grabbed the rod from his nephew. "With this, the rod of the snake eyes. It tells us whenever a player has entered the game by glowing red. It also signaled when Jumanza was about to escape."

"If you knew whenever someone was playing the game, why couldn't you find it before Jumanza escaped?" Alan asked.

"The snake eyes only tells us if the game was being played, not where its location was. It isn't strong enough to detect where the energy signals were coming from." Lyle pointed out. "We only found it now because Jumanza was gathering his lost power, which emitted an energy signal thousands of times greater than the game."

"That really doesn't make sense." Alan replied.

"Think about it this way," Lyle pointed to the sky. "The light you see from the stars is not the same light they are giving off now. That light traveled across thousands to millions of light years to get here. When you look at one star, chances are it's not there anymore. It either moved to a different spot or died out. But you know it was there because you see the light which is just a photograph of it. The waves from Jumanji act the same way. The rod feels the energy, but before it can figure out the source, the energy is gone. So it only knows the game is active."

"Okay, but didn't you know the game was in Brantford?" Judy asked.

Will closed his eyes and shook his head. "The game was supposed to be lost. We had no idea it still remained were it was found."

"Found," Alan focused in on that word.

"For generations, Jumanji has haunted our family. It almost destroyed my Grandpa Wilson. Luckily he managed to finally beat the game and its master. Of course being the ones who started it, they tried to destroy it, but to no avail. Rather, they had hoped that by the game being lost, somewhere where it would never be found, would insure them that Jumanza will never be free."

"Hold it, what do you mean by started it?" Alan asked.

"The orb took Wilson Paulsen and his two siblings to a place they could only imagine, it was the only thing that would tend to the pain of losing a father."

Judy caught on. "Wait a minute, are you saying…"

"Yes Ms. Shepherd, Mr. Parish, Wilson Paulsen, my great, great grandfather created the game you three know as Jumanji."

**B**

Police sirens echoed down the street. People were gathering on the front lawn of the Shepherd's residence. An explosion was felt through most of the neighborhood. Officer Bentley was the first officer on the scene. He took in the damage and saw the attic blown off like a tornado swept it up. "Must have been some party," he held onto his belt. Lately, a lot of weird events have taken place in Brantford in the past several months. From the rampage of wild animals through town to giant rat like creatures destroying the School yard to reports of people being turned into animals, he truly misses the days when the strangest call he has gotten was people going ten under in the fast lane. And somehow, all those events connect to the Shepherd kids. In fact, the more he thinks about it, that stampede took place the day they moved in. Bentley doesn't like think about it but he feels all this has something to do with Alan, his best friend who disappeared nearly twenty-five years earlier. Alan's disappearance has had a big impact on his life, it's the reason he became a cop. He tries not to get bogged down in conspiracies. It was bad enough growing up and hearing all the stories folks believed. Plus, as a cop, he couldn't afford to let such nonsense affect his work.

There's just something about that house and the Shepherd kids that must be tied to his old best friend.

Yet here he was, at the old parish house on his strangest call yet. More units showed up and Bentley ordered them to keep people at a distance. He had two men stand guard and two others go around the house. He approached the front door and noticed that it had been kicked in. Crime wasn't unusual in Brantford, especially after the factory closed down, but to have your house targeted twice within a short period of time was unusual. Bentley cautiously entered the house. The place was a mess. The Shepherd kids weren't known for organization, well at least the brother wasn't, but this didn't seem like the neglect of a nine year old boy. And he knows how big Nora is on keeping the house clean.

Bentley noticed the smell of burnt tuna casserole. He entered the kitchen, same thing. Plates spilled out the cabinets, scattering on the floor. Pots and pans were out of place. What happened here, Bentley asked himself. He heard something banging from inside one of the cabinets. He approached one of the bottom cabinets and Nora popped out.

"Is it over?" She struggled to get up. Bentley gave her assistance.

"Is what over?"

"The Earthquake," Nora was frantic. "I was in the kitchen preparing dinner when all of a sudden the house started shaking. The plates fell, the pots clanged. You didn't feel it?"

"Nope," Bentley shook his head.

"Then what is going on?" Nora said, fixing her hair.

"You know, I've been asking that question myself. Where are the kids?"

"Oh my, Judy, Peter!" Nora rushed out of the kitchen. Bentley followed. They ran upstairs, towards the attic.

**B**

A loud piercing scream made everyone's heads turn. "Aunt Nora!" Judy and Peter shouted.

"Oh boy," Alan uttered.

"I think one of my ear drums popped, Uncle Will." Lyle remarked.

"Not now, Lyle." Will responded.

'W-w-w-w-hat h-h-happened t-to my attic," Nora stuttered. She looked around to see her niece and nephew with the actor from down the street now dressed in regular clothes. Standing by them was another man and a boy, probably a year or two older than Judy. She couldn't believe what she saw. The whole attic looked as if it had been blown off.

"Ah, Ms. Nora Shepherd pleased to meet you." Will approached her, took out his hand to shake. "I am William Paulsen."

"What happened to my attic?" Nora repeated.

Will put his hand down. Judy ran up to her. "Aunt Nora, it's a long, sort of complex story to explain."

"Then start explaining young lady, because…" Bentley stopped mid sentence and looked at Will. "Wait. You're William Paulsen, as in from _the _Paulsen family?"

"Yes I am officer and Ms. Shepherd, what happened to your attic, I'm afraid this is only the beginning."

"Beginning of what?" Nora demanded.

Will appeared confused, "Aren't you aware of the game?"

"Game, what game?"

"The one you're late brother's children have been playing for months?"

"Hold on, how do you know my name, and about my brother's passing?" Nora crossed her arms.

"A game," Bentley scratched his head, trying to keep up.

"The game Ms. Shepherd, there will be plenty of time for explanations later. Do you know about the game?"

"Are you talking about that silly jungle board game Judy and Peter are obsessed with?"

"Yes, the one here Mr. Alan Parish has been trapped in for nearly a quarter of a century." Will pointed towards Alan.

"Parish? You mean…" Nora and Bentley both gawked at Alan. "You mean you're the missing Parish kid?"

Judy and Peter gave worried looks to each other.

"Alan," Bentley uttered.

"Wait," Judy interrupted. "Will, what do you mean this in only the beginning?"

"Everywhere Jumnza goes, Jumanji follows."

The ground started shaking again. "Oh no, it's happening again!" Nora shouted.

"It's not coming from the house," Judy observed. Suddenly, the people in the street were screaming. They all went to what was the front of the attic. People were running from something.

"Oh why do I feel like I know what's coming?" Judy asked. A large herd of elephants appeared, charging through the street, smashing the asphalt, cracking the sidewalk, utterly destroying everything in their path. "They're from Jumanji."

"Jumanza is turning the town into Jumanji." Will shouted.

"Who is this Jumanza you keep talking about? What is this Jumanji?" Nora demanded an answer.

'Well, Aunt Nora," Judy started to explain. "Remember those dreams you had about being in that scary jungle with me and Peter? Those weren't actually dreams, they really happened. Alan got stuck in Jumanji twenty years ago and we've been going inside the game to help him get out."

"You mean like the bullet in the tape recorder, car breaking down and the fight with the jungle women? That actually happened."

"Yes." Judy and Peter said simultaneously.

"And Jumanza is the guy who runs Jumanji and he escaped and destroyed the attic when he tried to kill us. He's the one who did this to the attic. We accidently freed him." Peter confessed.

"Peter!" Judy hissed.

"Well it's true!"

Nora began to wobble. "Oh, I, I don't know how to feel about this."

"Well, make a decision soon," Lyle interrupted. "The more time we waste, the more time we allow Jumanza to plan his next move.

"And that is," Judy asked.

"To make your lives a living hell."

**B**

The herd of Elephants charged through the neighborhood. Ms. Desmona watched from her second floor window at the carnage. One elephant charged across her front yard. "Those rotten, good for nothing Shepherd brats, this is their doing. I know it." She shouted to her dog. "Ever since they moved in to the old Parish house, crazy stuff like those elephants out there has been happening. If you ask me, that game of theirs can't be doing this on its own. They must have a hand in it. That brat Judy Shepherd stole the Tome from me. I could have fixed that trap and made sure none of this happened." Desmona walked downstairs to her living room, her dog followed. All her life she spent in Brantford. She remembered the day the Parish's son disappeared. It shocked the town. But she knew from the start Parish ran away. The kid, like the shepherds was no good. He was the one who gave her the nick-name "Desmeanie."

She thought of herself not as a mean spirited individual, just someone who saw things differently. Kids usually were never good, but unfortunately in this world, people weren't born mature and over eighteen. Being nice was like putting a sign around your neck that said "walk over me." Desmona lived by these philosophies. People may not like it and in the end hater her, but who cares what people think. People only do stuff for others when they get something out of it. The Shepherd brats were her best argument for her beliefs.

"Those kids are nothing but bad news. Look what happened to their parents. The accident that did them in must have been a gift from the heavens, to them at least. Too bad we got stuck with their evil offspring. Trust me; nothing would do this town any better than getting rid of those creeps." She was about to head back upstairs when she heard it.

"And that is why you are the perfect woman for the job." A demonic like voice spoke in her ear.

"What, who's there? Show yourself!" the vicious old woman turned around, shouted to her furniture. "I demand you to show yourself right now or be dog chow for…" Suddenly a skull faced figure appeared before her. Desmona shrieked and almost collapsed before grabbing the couch. "W-who are you?"

"I have come with a special proposition for someone with your outlook on life."

**B**

The elephants came and went. The street was totally ravaged. Giant vultures appeared gliding through the dark sky. Though he could barely see them, Alan knew where they were standing was not a good place to be. "Downstairs," he pointed to the attic door.

"You all go, I can handle this." Lyle took out his rod. Everyone left the destroyed attic and gathered in the main hallway. The older Paulsen stood next to the front door. "If his full power is reached, it will become nearly impossible to defeat him."

"Oh yeah, how so?" Alan asked.

"He'll be surely looking for the other half of the orb. But if we can get the dice from him while he is still weak, we might have a chance at ending this before it spreads to the other towns."

"Will the dice destroy him?"

"No, but he won't be able to control Jumanji."

"How does that help us?"

"If Jumanza is unable to control Juamnji, the less likely he will regain his all his power. Jumanji seeks out those who are anguished over certain things in their life. Jumanza gets strength from the emotional torment of a person."

It was starting to make sense to Alan. When he had found the game in the construction site, he only found it because of the drum beats. He was feeling disconnected from his father after his father scolded him for being bullied. Alan had always loved his father, especially after being trapped in Jumanji. But at the time, it was the most painful feeling in the world how his father never comforted him after getting beat up. And that's how Jumanji found him. And that's how Jumanji found Judy and Peter. Alan can only imagine the amount of pain they felt over what happened to their parents.

"How can we get the dice?" Judy asked.

"Jumanza is surely keeping his energy low to avoid being detected. We can only hope that once he gets another surge, we'll pin him down. For now, the other half of the orb must be kept secure. He will find a way to get to it. And with Jumanji under his command, the chances he will."

"But you said it was safe."

"For the time being. Right now, I suggest a plan of action."

Alan stepped forward. "Okay, so what do we do?"

"I must inform my men guarding the orb to be on high alert. As for you three, Jumanza will try again to take you out of the picture."

"Why does he want to get rid of us?"

"No one has played the game more times than you and your brother. And no one knows the game better than Parish. Your knowledge of the game is a high risk to him. Jumanji isn't always a strictly obedient servant."

"Yeah," Peter said. "Judy, Alan, we've been all over the game, we know its tricks and weaknesses."

"True," Alan replied. "So what if Jumanji is coming to the real world, we can take it no problem."

"Right, we can outsmart it." Judy added.

"I'm afraid it won't be as easy as it was in the past." Will interrupted. "I don't mean to rain on your parade but this isn't a game anymore. There is no clue to solve and then go home. The jungle is here to stay. Every move you make, it will be ten steps ahead of you."

Judy felt their new found hope shatter. _Easy_? What they had gone through in the past was nowhere near what she would call easy. Sure, her and Peter got used to the game, but every time they went in, they must have come close to their graves at least a few times.

Alan couldn't believe it. All that time he had spent in living minute to minute in Jumanji and that was when the game was being 'easy.' After finally getting his clue and solving, the game still managed to one up him. Of course, he supposed he shouldn't call it 'the game' anymore now that it's on a mission to destroy everything.

"So what do we do when Jumanji attacks us?" Peter asked.

"Here's what you do," Will walked up to him."Stay alive."

"Oh no," Judy cried. "Aunt Nora!"

**B**

Bentley couldn't believe all that he saw and heard. Everything that had happened was all because of a game. It was hard to take in all at once. First, his best friend did not disappear (or get axed by his father like the stories went) but was trapped inside a board game. All the strange occurrences were a result of the Shepherd kids going in to save him. A board game that took you into a world covered by jungle filled with monsters and demons, the whole thing sounded like something right out of Narnia. Now the whole town was being turned into that very world. And that Paulsen guy made it sound like it was much worse now that it was no longer in the game.

He couldn't imagine how Nora must feel about all this. From what it sounds like, she had no idea her late brother's kids were going into that jungle, risking their lives to free his old friend. As the elephants came and went, Bentley ordered whatever officers remained around the house to maintain order throughout the town. Something told him widespread panic was going to ensue. After they meet in the hallway, next to the front door, Bentley saw Nora leaning against the kitchen door frame, holding her stomach. He went over to her. "Nora, what's wrong?"

"I can't handle… All this, I need to lie…" She collapsed to the ground. Judy was the first to cry out after Nora fell.

"Oh no," Alan rushed over to her. "What happened to her?"

"Looks like she fainted," Bentley observed.

"Will she be alright Officer Bentley?" Peter asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. We just need to get her to a couch."

Bentley grabbed one of Nora's arms. Alan grabbed the other and they both carried her to the living room. They placed her on the couch. Judy and Peter gathered next to her, both had worried look on their faces. Poor kids, Bentley thought. He knew about their parents and could see how hard for them it is to see their aunt like this.

"I heard screaming, is everything okay?" Paulsen's nephew appeared at the living room entrance.

"It's okay Lyle, Ms. Shepherd just needs some time. Arte the vultures still out there?"

"Most of them still are, they don't give up easily."

"That's Jumanji's animals for yeah."

Lyle ran back up the stairs.

"Wait," Judy asked Will. "You're going to let him fight those vultures on his own?"

"He can handle it."

"Handle it?"

"Judy, I know this may seem hard to understand, and trust me, it's not easy to explain. Lyle has been trained for this."

"Trained? There's no training for what Jumanji throws at him. I'm going up there to help him."

"Judy, wait!" Alan tried to go after her, but will put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about her. Lyle probably already has those birds flying with their tails between their legs."

"How do you know?"

"You don't need to spend twenty years in the jungle when you have the dedication and motivation of that boy."

**B**

In the span of an hour, a quiet evening in Brantford turned into a night of chaos. A hred of elephants rampaged through. Vines began growing and covering stores, homes, and trees. Crocodiles invaded the creek. Vultures brought terror to the sky. Giant wasps swarmed the woods on the outskirts. Confusion and fear overcame the people. Many escaped to the other towns. Others sought refuge in their homes. An emergency meeting was held in the school yard where it remained relatively safe. The town leaders were gathered by the main entrance of the school. People shouted and rioted about the bizarre and destructive forces that have taken over their town. Many of the people were aware of a stampede that took place months before as well has some of the kids and toy store owner being turned into animals. They were fed up with it and demanded their elected officials to take action. But the town leaders knew there was very little they could do against what was happening. They barely understood the nature of it. Above all, they had no idea who is responsible. The frightened and angry conversations were silenced by one voice, a woman's voice. "You people are idiots. Does someone need to spell it out for you?" Everyone at the meeting knew the woman the voice belonged, especially the kids.

Desmona made her way through the crowd. She didn't need to push or shove, people knew right away to get out of her path. Desmona walked up the steps and turned her attention to the people. "Are you all really that dense? All that has happened in our town and not one of you could make the connection?"

"What connection?" one person shouted.

"Think about it. The day the stampede of animals first charged through our town was the day two certain brats moved into town." The people looked at each other, not sure where Desmona was going. "Oh for the love of," Desmona smacked her forehead. "I'm talking about the brats who live with their uptight Aunt, the ones who moved into the old Parish house?" The people looked at her. "Ever since the Shepherds moved to Brantford, all this weird commotion started happening. Am I getting through your heads now?"

"Are you saying they're the ones behind all this?" One of the town leaders asked.

"You speak English don't you? Yes. They've been releasing all these wild creatures from a relic which they posses. Every time someone does them wrong, they unleash a curse on the town."

One of the local kids, Rock, spoke up. "Hey, you know what; Desmeanie is on to something here. That shepherd boy played a few tricks on me and my pals. He even used a voodoo doll to torture us." Rock's friends agreed. "And the Shepherd girl used some magic spell to make all the guys in town attracted to her after no one wanted to go out with her."

"See, everything that happens to us is tied to the Shepherd brats. If they're not directly hurting us, they are doing it indirectly." The people looked at each other and began to nod in agreement. Their anger now directed at two children, children who have brought evil to a town that has suffered already from the disappearance of Alan Parish to the closing of the factory. One guy shouted. "Wait; are they like witches or something?"

"No, they are much worse. These kids are in control of a force that no one and I mean no one here can fight off alone. But I assure you, I have seen their doing first hand. They tried to trap me in a dark dimension. They even had me almost killed." Everyone gasped, exactly as she wanted it. "These kids must be destroyed."

"So what do we do?" Rock shouted. "How do we get rid of them?"

Desmona smiled. "For once, I am glad someone asked me a question."


	3. Chapter 3

III

Skull face watched from a far as Desmona rallied the town against the Shepherd kids and the Parish man. With Paulsen around and the snake eyes in his position, he couldn't harm him or the kids directly. Luckily, the towns people are unaffected by the power of the snake eyes. They would take good care of the Shepherd kids and Parish.

Suddenly he felt it all come to him. Yes, the anguish, misery, psychological and physical pain among the towns people. He could sense what hurt each and every one of them. One man still has frequent flashbacks to a war he served in. A woman still remembers how hard the blow was when she found out her husband was unfaithful. A child still has nightmares of a monster from a film he watched. He could feel the extent of his power expanding. Soon he could feel the pain of the whole town. That bratty Shepherd boy may have set him back during their recent confrontation, but soon the snake eyes will not be much of a threat. Juamnji will still be affected by the snake eyes, but Jumanji knows its master and will adhere to every order.

Then he could feel the Shepherd kids and Parish. He couldn't sense the Paulsen members, but that was expected. Will Paulsen was very well versed in skull face's powers. But then Skull Face felt something. He waited and then smiled. Perhaps the Shepherd kids may still be of use after all, at least the oldest. He could sense much pain in her. Little Shepherd princess still grieves over the loss of her parents. The younger does as well, but his pain is not as strong as that of his sister. Maybe because he was much too young to truly feel the impact of the loss. Nevertheless, he was going to enjoy messing with the Shepherd girl. Her real troubles were about to begin.

**B**

Van Pelt was patiently waiting for the Rhino to come near him. He was crouched behind a tree stump. The Rhino was the first agme he has seen all day. He stopped hunting Rhinos because they weren't much fun to hunt. They didn't challenge him or attempt to escape. Plus, rhinos were a dime a dozen. Ever since Parish left Juamnji for good, hunting wasn't as invigorating as it used to. He truly misses the days of chasing that jungle oaf and those bratty Shepherd friends of his. Perhaps someday new players will enter the game and give him the same amount of motivation and pride in what he does.

The Rhino was now right where he wanted it. Van Pelt aimed and thought maybe this Rhino would help clear his mind off those things. Before he could pull the trigger, the whole area around him started to shake. The rhino startled, ran off. "Blast," van Pelt cursed as he got up and looked around. A group of Elephants were charging through the field. "Hello," he said with increased enthusiasm. Elephants, now that was a true challenge for a hunter of his caliber. Before he started walking towards the raging herd, he noticed something. They were vanishing into thin air! "What the devil…" Soon a wave of strange yellow light came from behind the hills. It was coming fast. Before he could figure out his next move, suddenly he found himself in the dark. He stumbled then fell forward. The ground he hit was hard like rock, but it smelled like tar. Van Pelt got up and as soon as his eyes adjusted he could see houses along the tar smelling path. It didn't take him long to know where he was. He was on a street and the houses meant he was in a neighborhood. He was out of the game. But how did he leave? Then he saw the herd of Elephants charging up the road. He immediately got out of the way. Soon the group of monkeys always breaking into his house was hoping along the trees. What were they all doing here? Could it be that a player has cheated the game and got out before solving a clue? No, the yellow waves couldn't be over that.

It finally hit him.

The locks, the locks were all released! Jumanza had been freed! And so has Jumanji. But how was that? Then the hunter knew the answer: Parish and the Shepherd brats. They solved all the riddles! A smile slowly appeared on his face. He reloaded his gun. His motivation was in full force now.

_You know what to do._

The voice whispered in his ear. Yes he knew exactly knew what to do. He walked up the street to the old Parish house. Hunting in this world was going to be interesting. Perhaps he would have their heads mounted on his wall after all.

**B**

Judy ran back upstairs to find Lyle back in the attic, pointing the glowing rod at the ground, like a flashlight. Before she stepped outside she remembered the vultures. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah, the minute I took out the rod, they flew away."

"Oh, okay, good." She slowly walked away from the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find pieces of the orb. If I can find enough, perhaps we might be able to get everything back in it."

"Do you think it will work?" Judy walked over to him.

"It's theoretically possible."

"So, in other words,"

"No." He placed the rod back into his jacket. "Where's my Uncle?"

"He's downstairs."

"Oh, is your Aunt okay?"

"She'll make it. She's been through this stuff before. Thanks for asking."

"No problem, listen, sorry about me barging in the way I did."

Judy looked at Lyle then laughed. "You're sorry? I'm pretty sure you busting two of our doors is the least of my worries, you know, with that skull faced demon turning our town into Jumanji."

"It's Jumnza."

"Who,"

"Jumnza, that's his name, the one you keep calling skull face?" Lyle walked over to the attic door. Judy followed. Downstairs Will was talking with Alan. When he saw Lyle come down the stairs, he stopped and approached his nephew."

"Lyle, here's what we're going to do. You're going to stay here with Alan and the kids here. Jumanza surely will attempt to harm them and they're going to need you to protect them from whatever he will come up with." He reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a cell phone. "I'm going to call Haley and get a ride back to the station. Once I'm there, I'm going to call some people, you know who. When the rod glows blue, you'll know it's time."

"What happened to your ride?" Alan asked.

"Let's just say elephants aren't the biggest fans of cars."

"Darn," Lyle swung his arm in disappointment. "Mom said she was going to give me the Mercedes after I turn sixteen."

Will dialed a number and spoke quickly then hung up. "Well looks like your sister is one step ahead of me, Lyle." A corvette pulled up in front of the house. Will walked outside, but before he got off the porch, Judy chased after him.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do? Just stay here?"

Will shrugged, "He obviously wants you guys, you know, taken care of. But Lyle has the snake eyes; he can't harm you when Lyle is around. Jumanza probably is worried about regaining his full power anyway. But don't worry, he won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I think of everything," he walked towards the corvette, got into the passenger seat and the car took off.

Lyle walked outside. Judy turned and looked at him with a disgruntled face. "What was that all about?"

"Try working with him."

"What are we supposed to do know?"

"Just wait."

"Wait?" Judy was starting to not like that word, "for a stampede of buffalo to flatten the house or a swarm of giant wasps to attack us?"

"As long as this," Lyle pulled out the rod. "Is working, Jumanji can't hurt us either. I know all this is a lot to take in but we'll be okay. My Uncle has been preparing for this for almost twenty-five years. Trust me; he may look like he has no idea what's going on, but he's always ten steps ahead of everything." He put the rod back in his jacket. "Now I'm going to go back up to the attic. You're welcome to join me if you like. It might take your mind of things."

"Oh, no you go ahead." Judy sat on top of the porch steps.

"Suit yourself. Don't wonder too far. The rod has a maximum radius. Don't go any further than the property line." Lyle went inside.

Lyle was right; it was too much to take in. Just several hours ago, she thought they were done with the game for good. Alan solved his clue and they solved their last one. All they trouble they went through, was it all just to free that monster? Was Jumanji using them to free itself? Did it purposefully keep Alan imprisoned so they could keep going in to try to get him out? What was the point of all that? All she and Peter wanted was to save Alan. She should have known the game was up to something! Judy stomped her foot on the step. It wasn't fair, all the effort they put in and the game screws them over.

_Judy…_

Judy lifted her head. What was that, she thought? She could have sworn someone was calling her. She waited and tried to hear it again.

_Judy…_

She definitely heard it that time. Someone was calling her name. The voice sounded like it was coming from a woman. Judy got up and walked down the steps and out halfway into the front lawn. "H-h-hello?" Nothing. She looked around.

_Judy…_

She turned to her right. It was coming from the side of the house. She walked around the house to the side. When she got there, she saw a white figure in the distance. The figure was a woman; she was facing away from her, towards the woods behind the house. Judy stopped and tried to understand what was going on. Who was that person? This had to be another trick. The game, or skull face or jumanza, whatever he was called, was messing with her. She stepped closer. "Hello?" she shouted. "Who are you? What are you doing on our property?" The woman ignored her. "Hey, I'm talking to you. What are you—" the woman turned around.

When Judy saw her face, her whole body froze. She was so stiff she didn't move a single hair. After a few seconds, Judy finally found the strength to speak. M-m-mom, is that you?"

_Judy…_

"Yes mom, it's me Judy." tears welled up in her eyes, streaming down her cheeks. "I, I missed you."

Her mom smiled at her. Then she started to fade into the woods. Judy gasped and rtan towards her. "Mom, no wait, don't go!" She ran into the woods. "Mom, please, please don't leave me." Judy looked the woods. She ran from tree to tree, but there was no sign of her mother. She stopped, holding back tears. "Please, Mom."

Something moved behind a bush near her. Judy sprinted. She moved parts of the bush from her view. "Mom, it's me, don't go–"

Standing above her was not her mother. Judy stopped back a little until her back hit against a tree. Light from the house revealed this mystery figure. Judy could not believe it. Of all the things from Jumanji they came across, she had to run into the worst

"No mommy here, Ms. Shepherd." Van Pelt aimed his gun at her. Judy was staring down the barrel of his gun. She had been shot at by that gun too many times to count, but this was the first time she saw inside the barrel. It was dark but she knew there was a bullet in there with her name on it. "Of course, if it's any consolation, you'll be seeing your dear mother very soon."

Lyle was up in the ruined attic of the Parish or, as it now should be called, Shepherd home. There was no trace of the game. Jumanza had made sure to destroy anything that could have the slightest chance of imprisoning him again. Not that he believed it would be that easy anyway. He walked to the edge of what was the front of the attic. Who was he kidding; the only way to defeat Jumanza for good was half way across the country. And he knows how Uncle Will feels about going there. Still, if Jumanza won't reach his full power, they might not have to leave New England. Maybe there was something the Shepherds or Parish came across in the game that could possibly be of use.

Lyle left the attic and went down stairs. In the living room, Parish and the cop were tending to the Shepherd's Aunt. The younger Shepherd was sitting on the couch, elbow on the armrest. He was the one who used his rod on Jumanza when Jumanza knocked Lyle out. These kids have been in and out of the game enough to fight off an entity like the spirit. There had to be something in one of their adventures Lyle could make use of. Lyle walked over to him. "So, I take it that you and your sister and the Parish guy are kind of familiar with what's going out there."

The kid looked up at him, elbow off the armrest. "Huh, oh yeah, except we never had our attic destroyed before. I'm usually the one making a mess here, but nothing close to that." The kid made waved his hand in the air. Lyle had grown up being told about the dangers of Jumanza and his servant Jumanji. The stuff gave him nightmares, and he never set foot in the game. Yet the kid here was talking about it like it was just another day in his life.

Lyle spent summers in remote parts of the rainforests on different continents, in deserts, and at sea, training for whatever could be thrown at him. Ever since he was eight, he had been preparing for these kinds of things. Either there were more to these kids than he perceived or it could be Jumanji lulled them into a false sense of experience. "Was there anything, from your trips inside the game, that you or your sister or friend over there found that could help us stop Jumanza from regaining full power?"

The kid looked up at the ceiling, pondering. "We fought that skull guy before. But only twice," That's right, Lyle thought. Judy had mentioned their confrontations in the attic after Jumanza escaped. "The first time he wanted to take the dice, from when Alan took the dice into the game."

Lyle raised a brow. "Why did he take the dice?"

"Oh, Alan and Jud had this big fight over me getting something from a tiger, it's a long story. When Alan took the dice in the game, nothing wanted to hurt him. Except the skull guy, he wanted the dice."

"Interesting," Lyle walked over to the window. "How you beat him."

"Well, in the gear place, it's like the power room of Jumanji, we trapped him under this cylinder and it crushed him." Peter gestured the spirit being smashed. "But all that was left of him was just his robe." Of course, Lyle thought.

"It makes sense now why he took the dice."

"Huh?"

"The dice you had, it's like a whip, like how some people use on animals to control them. Jumanji is the animal; Jumanza is the owner."

"Wait," Peter shook his head. 'I thought Jumanza was Jumanji."

"Oh no, they're completely different entities. Like two different people, but kind of like siblings. Like you and your sister. Jumanza is the older and therefore controls Jumanji who is like a much younger sibling."

"You mean skull guy is the owner, Jumanji is the pet?"

"Actually, yeah, that's a better way of putting it."

"So how do we beat this Jumanza?"

"Hopefully my Uncle Will will find a way."

"Well, what's he going to do?"

"In the Paulsen family, we have this tradition; the elders know everything while the youngsters are only told what's necessary."

Peter rolled his eyes. "In other words, you have no idea."

"Pretty much…" Lyle noticed the rod was glowing.

"What's going on, why is your rod blinking like that?"

"Someone is in trouble." Lyle responded.

"But everyone's here."

"Where's your sister?"

"Judy, she's, um, wasn't she outside with you?" Lyle sprinted out of the living room. Peter got up and followed. "Hey wait up!"

"What's going on?" Alan asked when he saw them run by.

"We've got company." Lyle shouted as he ran out the door.

Judy was pressed hard against the tree; she could feel the bark through her clothes. Van Pelt still aiming his gun at her, laughed. "To think that I was never going to have a chance to hunt you or your brother or that oaf Parish again, but it seems that if you won't come to the jungle, the jungle will come to you." Judy felt terror like never before. Van Pelt seemed more menacing and real than ever before.

_This isn't a game anymore. There is no clue to solve and go home. The jungle is here to stay. _

Judy weighed her options. She could scream and hope Alan or Peter would hear her, but she had trouble finding her voice. She could run, but her legs were trembling. If she didn't get back control of them in the next few seconds… She had to do something. Van Pelt's finger was on the trigger. "You know, I had hoped to kill all three of you at once, you know, execution style. But oh well, can't always have it my way." Judy closed her eyes. "Good night Judy Shep—"A blast of red energy knocked Van Pelt several yards over.

Judy opened her eyes to see Lyle hold out his rod at Van Pelt. "Sorry, it's a little early for bedtime."

Van Pelt got up. "What the, oh," The hunter stopped when he saw Lyle and started laughing. "My, my, by your utter stench, I presume you Paulsen leeches are still breeding."

"Cut the trash talk Van Pelt. I'm giving you three seconds to turn around and walk away from here." Lyle stepped closer. "This rod was designed to destroy anything Jumanji throws at it."

"Ah, the snake eyes, so you've kept them well after all these years. I'm sure you are as aware as I am that that rusty metal stick will be of no use to you very soon. But if it will make you sleep better, I'll go. Know this, however, this security you have is only temporary." The hunter backed away, disappearing into the darkness.

Judy collapsed to the ground, breathing hard. Peter and Lyle rushed to her. "Jud, that was close. What were you doing out here?"

"I, I was," Judy struggled to breathe. "I saw her."

"Saw who?" Lyle helped her to her feet.

"I saw Mom."

"What?" Peter shouted.

"I saw her, she standing right in front of the trees."

"Judy, are you sure?"

"She was calling my name."

"Can someone fill me in here?" Lyle inquired. He stepped away from Judy, giving her space.

"Oh, well, Lyle, you see our parents are kind of not around anymore." Peter explained. 'They were on vacation and there was this accident."

"Oh," Lyle returned the rod to its holster. "I'm sorry to hear about that. I was kind of wondering why you were living with your Aunt." None of the siblings spoke. "What you saw Judy, was not really your mother. It was Jumanza."

"What do you mean?"

"Jumanza's power is derived from people's pain and misery. When he senses the thing that causes people pain, emotional pain, he uses that pain to lure them."

"You mean into Jumanji?"

"No, into insanity," Lyle stared into the dark woods. "He must have picked up enough power to detect the anguish you feel over what happened your parents. He is already becoming strong enough where the snake eyes can't protect us from him. Judy, you must do one thing, you must not give into his illusions."

"O-o-kay."

"I'm serious, the further you allow yourself down that path, the harder it gets to come back."

"Hey Lyle," Peter interrupted.

"What,"

"Is your rod glowing again?"

"What," Lyle checked the snake eyes. "No, they're not glowing at all."

"Then where is all that yellow light coming from?"

"Yellow light?" Lyle and Judy said together. There was a yellow glow coming from the distance. "What is that?" Judy ran out of the woods. "Oh no, is Jumanza coming back?"

"It could be, get back to the house!" They ran around the house and through the front door. Alan was standing in the main hallway.

"Hey guys, what is going on?"

"Jumanza is coming back!' Peter shouted.

"No way, he's coming back to finish us off."

"Not on my watch." Lyle took out the snakes again. "Quick, everyone get to the living room." Judy ran towards the window facing the street. The glow grew closer. Lyle went to the window next to hers. "He's moving kind of slow."

"Isn't that how evil spirits like to torment their victims, slow and painful?"

"No, no look at the glow. It's flickering." Judy turned her attention back towards the street. Lyle was right; the glow did seem to flicker. "Do you hear that?" He added.

Judy listened closely. She could hear voices, lots of voices. They were people. "I have really bad feeling about this." Soon the voices grew louder. They were angry. Judy something was not right. The glow and flicker grew brighter. Soon the glow separated into different shades of light on the house and trees. "Fire," she said. "The glow is coming from fire."

"I really don't like where this is going." Alan said from behind.

"Angry mob," Lyle said. "That rotten, sadistic skull head," He kicked the wall, cracking it. "I should have seen this coming."

"What, can't you protect us with that rod?" Judy asked.

"The snake eyes only defends against the effects of Jumanji and to an extent, its master."

"Meaning,"

"We're pretty much sitting ducks."

The mob finally appeared. Judy could recognize a lot of the people in the crowd. She saw her teachers, kids from school, the neighbors, and other people. They carried torches. They were chanting something. "Get the Shepherds." Judy's heart sank right down to her toes. "They're coming for us! Get away from the windows!" Everyone huddled to the back of the room.

Bentley got up from the couch. "What's going on out there?"

Judy ran up to him. "An angry mob, they want to get us!"

Bentley went up to the window. "What, no, this can't be right. I'll go outside and try to calm things down."

"Carl, you can't risk it." Alan warned.

"Parish, it doesn't matter if the town is turning into a jungle, the law must still be in place."

"Lyle, can't you do anything?"

"Officer Bentley is an authority figure in this town. I'm not. He could work to our advantage. Plus, we need to know why these people want to eighty-six us."

Alan didn't say anything. Bentley continued towards the front door, the same door he used to always walk through, in and out.


End file.
